Frozen: The Queen and The Tyrant Dragon
by Draago2
Summary: Queen Elsa must now defend her land by traveling to the dangerous north where Orcs, Chimera and a volcanic Dragon await. A once childhood friend will join her cause as they seek to bring peace to the land of Bouldra both for their own reasons. (This is not a comedy or a cute adventure tale, for a more mature audience.) Please leave reviews.


FROZEN:

THE QUEEN AND THE TYRANT DRAGON

Written by:

David Jacob

Chapter 1:

Long before the death of the King and Queen of Arendelle, while Elsa and Anna were still small girls, a gathering was held. The northern kingdom of Bouldra was looking to make an alliance with their distant southern neighbors. Arendelle was an ideal port location due to it being the halfway mark between Bouldra and every other kingdom further south. Before the time of the gathering the king of Bouldra had lost his wife to the flu. Leaving him with the care of a single son, Prince Flint son of Kaziden. Although King Kaziden nearly called off the meeting to grieve for his wife. His counselors convinced him to put the needs of the kingdom before his own. Bouldra was a rocky kingdom with mining as a popular trade. Precious gems and jewelry were cut here, but with such long travel routes for the ships, wreaks and piracy was constant. Many peoples fortune had changed for the worse. The alliance with Arendelle would bring back prosperous times for his kingdom.

Little Elsa and Anna stood by their parent's side as the largest ship in Bouldra pulled into the cove at Arendelle. They were dressed up in their best dresses and excited to meet the young prince. The unloading process seemed to take forever it was an hour before the king actually took his first step off the boat. The prince was a few steps behind the king. King Kaziden was wearing a shiny armor plate made of the precious gems dug from under his kingdom. Prince Flint wore a miniature sized replica of his father's armor. The armor was so bulky he was almost waddling behind his father. They had matching black hair although the king wore his in a ponytail and Flint's hair was cut short. As the adults shared pleasantry, Elsa and Anna were making faces at Flint who was trying his hardest to stand perfectly still with his hands behind his back. Finally the time came for King Kaziden to introduce his son. "This is the Prince, go ahead son." -Kaziden. Flint stepped forward. "I am Prince Flint of Bouldra, it is so wonderful to meet you." -Flint.

Elsa and Anna snickered at his professional edict. The king of Arendelle expressed his gratitude. "Why thank you young lord, but all those manners and the strict rules for adults don't apply to children here. Would it be alright with you King Kaziden if your son were to spend time with our daughters instead of attend our meeting." -King of Arendelle. "Sure just make sure to bring him back." -Kaziden. Elsa and Anna took Flint by both hands and led him running up to the castle. "It really is quite unfortunate, that you don't have a son to carry on your name." -Kaziden. "It is just as unfortunate that you only have one heir. It would have been nice to have a marriage binding our kingdoms eventually. But we know your son's place will be in Bouldra for all of his days." -King of Arendelle. "Yes I do believe he is just shy of being two years older than your Elsa. So close in age, it's so rare these days, my wife was almost a decade younger than myself." -Kaziden. "Well let us head inside a feast has been prepared for your arrival." -King of Arendelle.

Elsa and Anna took flint to a garden in the back of the castle. They got down on their hands and knees and crawled into a tiny gap in the wall that led to a small den. Inside were many things the girls had collected and wanted hidden from their parents one such item was an old shovel with a foreign language inscribed on the wooden handle. There were many flowers in goblets filled with water. "Look at this!" -Anna. Anna picked up and old dirty cloth that was wrapped up. When she unwrapped it revealed an old dagger. It was likely one of the rarest things for the girls because their parents would not allow them to train in sword fighting or any combat training. "Where did you get this?" -Flint. "We found it buried under the sand at the beach." -Anna. Anna put the dagger back in it's cloth and wrapped it up. "Elsa show him." -Anna. "But dad said not to do it." -Elsa. "Come on I won't tell. Will you?" -Anna. "No, what is it?" -Flint. Elsa moved closer to Flint and Anna moved closer too.

Elsa cupped her hands together and snow began to sprout from her palms into the shape of a ball. She pushed it together and made the snow ball into an ice ball. It fell into her palm and she handed it to Flint. "Wow, I've never seen anything like that before." -Flint held the ice ball in his hand until it got too cold then he switched it to his other hand. "It's so cold. What is it?" -Flint. "It's ice." -Elsa. "Have you never seen ice before?" -Anna. "In Bouldra it's always hot because of the fiery mountain and the water spouts." -Flint. Elsa took the ice ball from Flint and put it into a goblet so it could melt into water. "What is a water spout?" -Anna. "It's like a fountain, but the water shoots out so fast and so hot it can burn you if you get touched by it." -Flint. The girls were fascinated by Flint's stories of Bouldra which seemed like a savage land where something dangerous lurked around every corner.

The kids spent hours in the hole in the wall talking about different things they had done and watching Elsa use her powers. When the gardener came out to tend to the garden it was the sign that it was time to head back up into the castle. Inside the castle the meeting had gone well and Bouldra and Arendelle reached an agreement that in return for reduces prices on forged products and gems the Bouldra trade ships could use the Arendelle ports without paying a toll. Even though the agreement had been met in under three hours, king Kaziden agreed to stay an extra three days so that Arendelle could fully show their hospitality. Flint spent most of those days running around after Elsa and Anna who were never out of places to venture to. When the third day was coming to an end Elsa and Anna were no where to be found even though Flint and his father were heading to the ship. Only moments before the king and prince would get onto the ship Elsa and Anna appeared on the port. Elsa had a box in her hand that was tied with two ribbons, one belonged to Anna and one Elsa. They gave the box to Flint and the three of them hugged each other and promised to see each other again real soon.

After the boat had set sail back to Bouldra, Flint untied the ribbons on the box and opened it. Inside was the old dagger that Anna and Elsa had shown him. There was also a tiny glass vale with ice in it. The king walked into the room and saw the things in the box. "What is this?" -Kaziden. "Gifts from Princess Elsa and Anna." -Flint. "How did they get the ice in this vale with out cracking the glass?" -Kaziden. "Uh, I don't know." -Flint. The king put the vale back in and took out the dagger. "This is so old it doesn't even have and edge. At least I know you won't cut yourself with it." -Kaziden. The king put the dagger back as well. "When will we return?" -Flint. "Probably not for a long time." -Kaziden. "But I promised I would come back soon. I need to bring them gifts from home." -Flint. King Kaziden sat down next to his son. "Flint, you can't be friends with them. You have to respect them and honor them but you can't be friends." -Kaziden. "Why not? There is no one at home like me, Elsa and Anna are my only friends!" -Flint. "Elsa and Anna are princesses and they are the heirs to the thrown in Arendelle. You are the only prince Bouldra has so you will be king of our land one day. Elsa or Anna will have to marry a noble in their own kingdom so they can stay and rule Arendelle. If I let you be friends with them you could develop an attachment to one and that could ruin our countries alliance." -Kaziden. "I don't understand." -Flint. "One day when you're older and you see them again you will understand. Women have a way of making men want to bend the rules. You will have to learn to see them as the leaders of their kingdom. Besides when you come of age we will have a wonderful ball and all the available princesses from the scattered kingdoms will come to Bouldra to compete for your affection and make ties between our kingdom and theirs." -Kaziden. "Will they come?" -Flint. "Maybe if one of them has been wed already." -Kaziden. "Being a prince is no fun." -Flint. "Being king is no fun either." -Kaziden.

The alliance between Bouldra and Arendelle proved to be lucrative for both kingdoms and everything was swell for a full year. After a year Arendelle received word that Bouldra was under attack by creatures from the far north. King Kaziden did not request help and things went smoothly in Arendelle for another year. Until one week the Bouldra trade ships never showed up to port. They never came again. Rumors soon reached the castle that king Kaziden had been killed in battle. Flint was too young to ascend to the thrown so the counselors and generals took power. The power struggle lasted two more years and then nothing more was heard from Bouldra. No merchants, no travelers and no ships. The envoy Arendelle sent never returned. By the time the King of Arendelle had decided to take a small army up to boarders of Bouldra another task took precedence and he was called away to a different kingdom. The death of the king and queen of Arendelle at sea meant that there was now no one interested in the state of Bouldra.

Six years later

A large chimera roared as it tried to jump out of the coliseum it was trapped in. The audience was a rowdy bunch of disgusting orcs, they were wearing the clothes of Bouldra guards and soldiers. They tossed rocks at the beast to make it even more angry. The creature had the head of a lion with horns like a ram and a thick serpent like tail. It had been released into the coliseum from the large east gate. The small west gate opened up and a man clad in armor walked in to the arena. There were multiple remains of corpses on the dirt. The armored man held a spear and a shield, he also had a sword tucked behind his shield. His helmet blocked his face from view and in the back it had the white hair of a horse covering his upper back. The chimera took notice of the human and it pulled it's body back like a cat about to pounce. The warrior approached slowly with his shield raised up to his eye line.

Once the chimera decided that the human had come to close it began running at the human. It lowered it's head so it would smash the warrior with it's large twisted horns. The warrior remained on his path moving forward slowly until the chimera was nearly upon him. The warrior rolled to the right and barely made it through the tight space between the chimera's horn and right arm. The warrior then did not hesitate to stick his spear into the chimera's rib cage. The running beast carried the man along as it continue on as if unaffected by the spear head dug into it's body. The chimera hit the other side of the coliseum with a loud stone cracking thud. The man was thrown from the beast and he fell to the ground hard. The chimera pulled it's lion head out of the cracked stone and stood up on it's two hind legs then it drove it's horns straight down towards the man. The warrior rolled backwards and the fur of the lion's mane was the only thing to touch his armor. The horns made huge indents in the dirt floor. The chimera began throwing it's head up and down. The warrior hung from it's hair while being shaken like a rag doll.

When the chimera noticed the human was not dead on the floor it began searching the ground for his body. The warrior was still clinging to the top of the lion's head. He pulled his sword from behind his shield and let go of the beast. As he fell he stuck his sword into the side of the beast's face and cut open half of the lion's face. The lion shook it's head back and forth and flung the man from it's face. The warrior landed a distance away and rolled onto his feet. The chimera had a large gash across it's face. The blood running down the side of it's face matched it's ruby. All chimera have a ruby embedded into their forehead, they are large enough to fit snugly into a full grown man's hand. These chimera rubies are extremely rare and nearly impossible to collect. The reason is that the only way to attain one is to slay a chimera, but the rubies also attract chimera so they bring doom upon their owners.

The warrior held his sword up pointed at the chimera, he began to circle the beast. The chimera snarled at the puny human, but the blood from it's wound was pouring into it's eye, limiting it's view. The warrior began running at the chimera, the beast spun around and whipped the man across the dirt field with it's thick scaly tail. The warrior had gotten his shield up but the sheer force of the blow was so great that blood started to fall from behind the warrior's helmet. The chimera charged at the human. The man ran and jumped off to the left. The chimera circle around and stomped it's back right leg against the ground. The crowd of orcs grew wild and laughed and cheered. The chimera charged at the man again. The warrior dodged to the left again and tried to slash the left leg but his rusted sword got caught and was pulled out of his hand.

The chimera stopped running and the sword fell out of it's leg. The beast began stomping the sword into the floor as if it knew that without it the warrior was powerless. The warrior lifted his shield up to his eye line again, bracing himself for the chimera's next attack. The chimera charged at the man and dropped it's head so it would smash him with it's horns. The warrior was too winded to dodge so he pulled to the left and braced himself. The chimera's unbreakable horn hit the old steel shield and the man was sent flying off to the left. The warrior was barely able to get to his feet. The chimera was waiting for his new toy to break, much like a cat toys with a mouse and doesn't even bother to eat it. The chimera charged at the man again. The warrior took his shield off and through it like a discus. The side of the shield hit the chimera in his left eye. The beast retreated to the left and subbed it's face with it's huge right paw.

The warrior ran forward and took hold of the spear in the chimera's side and pulled it out. The beast spun around to hit the man with it's tail but the warrior was expecting it. He rolled under the tail and stuck the spear into the largest muscle on the chimera's hind left leg. The chimera let out a roar and kicked the warrior. He flew across the arena again and didn't get back up. The orcs were electrified throwing coins into the arena and cheering. The chimera walked toward the warrior's body with an obvious limp in it's back leg. The chimera stood up on it's hind legs and drove it's head down again. The warrior lifted his spear and held it against the ground. The chimera drove it's own head onto the spear and through it's skull. The beast pulled it's head back and stumbled away from the warrior. It then started walking sideways and fell to the dirt. The warrior stood up and went to it. He pulled the spear from the chimera's head and the orcs grew frenzied and booed the human. The warrior also pulled the ruby from the chimera's skull. The gate he had come in from opened up again to signal it was his time to return. As he walked back to the gate the orcs tossed stones at him.

On the other side of the gate a group of armored orcs escorted the warrior back to his barracks. There were two orcs waiting for him. The first was grotesque and misshapen, the other was taller and looked fairly put together except for his missing left eye. The gross one spoke first. "Yous see I told yous no one can kill my little boy!" -Alphan. "Yes he is quite impressive but I don't know about the price. No slave is worth his body weight in gold." -Marrik. Alphan snatched the ruby from the warrior's hand. "Looks at this I have the crown jewel of a chimera now. The's boy is worth much more than his own body weight." -Alphan. "If he is so valuable why do you want to sell him?" -Marrik. "I'ms looking to get out of the coliseum business. I'ms too old to train fighters, so's I decided to make my first offer to you." -Alphan. "You chose me as your first offer because you knew I could afford your ridiculous price. Don't try and take me for a fool!" -Marrik. "Yous don't think the kid is worth it okay I get yous. Gives him a test, the best fighters yous got and I bet yous double his body weight he lives and yous will buy him. That's three times his weight if yous take the bet." -Alphan. "You have a lot of faith in this kid. What is it your not telling me? Slave remove your armor!" -Marrik.

The warrior unlatched his steel plated armor and lifted the chest plate over his helmet like a vest. An orc guard took the armor from the slave. The gauntlets were held on his arms by a latch going across his chest and back, he took those off too. The grieves were fastened on by a series of buckles around his waist. The last thing to be removed was his helmet. The warrior had long black hair and a ragged beard. There was a scar stretching from the top of his nose to the middle of his right cheek. He wore rags underneath the old armor and had more then his share of scars along his arms. "This is no boy Alphan, this is a man." -Marrik. "I's got him when he was a boy. Solds to me by a general before the castle was taken." -Alphan. "The generals wouldn't sell one of their own. Curious." -Marrik. "Wass a good deal so I took it, only five silver pieces." -Alphan. Alphan let out a laugh at the stupidity of the general at the castle but Marrik was wiser than his business partner. He knew that when Bouldra was taken the cowards in the castle shut the gates and let their civilians be ravaged. Why would they risk their safety to sell a boy out of the castle.

"Alphan I will take your bet. Five of my best fighters against your 'boy' here. When I win, you will pay me three times his body weight in gold and you will be working the rest of your life to pay me off, because I know you don't have that much." -Marrik. "It's a deal. Just make sure yous don't mind having your men feed to the hydra." -Alphan. Marrik took one last look at the warrior, the man stood about three inches taller than the orc. Although the scars and wounds made him look damaged the man was quite large. His muscles still ripe and not deflated, his skin actually had a level of bronze to it that none of the other human slaves had. Marrik let out a chuckle and left the arena. On the outside the wreaked kingdom of Bouldra now over run with orcs and using humans as their slaves. Marrik climbed into his carriage, his wife was a pale orc, although by orc standards she was considered a beauty many humans would still cringe at the sight of her. "Why did you take so long?" -Lilith. "Alphan wants to sell me a slave." -Marrik. "We have many slaves." -Lilith. "Not like this one, a fighter. Someone from the castle." -Marrik. "We have many fighters, and how would know it was from the castle?" -Lilith. "Alphan is too stupid to keep quiet about a good deal. Besides that when the castle was taken, not everyone was accounted for." -Marrik. "You think that slave is the missing prince?" -Lilith. "I would bet my own body weight in gold. Imagine if you and I owned a prince as one of our slaves." -Marrik. "Shh! Don't talk about it anymore, spies are everywhere in this town." -Lilith. Marrik thrashed the reigns on the backs of their two human slaves who started running to pull the cart.

Arendelle

Ever since the ordeal with Queen Elsa and her powers had ended the kingdom of Arendelle has been in a perpetual state of peace. In the years following Elsa had taken on many of the roles that her parents had once saw to. Settling land disputes, foreign affairs and organizing the Arendelle army and guard force. All of these task were a tedious annoyance to Elsa but with the looming marriage of Anna and Kristoff there was an air of happiness flowing through the streets of Arendelle. Anna was working hard on the invitations that would go to the kingdoms overseas. Kristoff was having more of a problem trying to find a suit he liked. Everything was going fine in Arendelle until a city guard burst into the castle announcing that there was a man found in the north that was severely wounded. Two other guards carried the man into the castle because that's were the best healers were. Elsa and Anna were immediately notified and the recovery room was crowded with people trying to help the wounded man.

When his wound was stabilized and he was no longer in life threatening danger some of the staff left the room and Elsa sat next to the man. "What happened to you out there?" -Elsa. "We were traveling north trying to find a rest stop. We found one but it was a trap. Orcs roam the mountains to the north. Closer and closer they keep moving, they have never been spotted below the northern belt. My family is gone! I fell from the top of a cliff and I couldn't get back up to help them." -Merchant. "Stay with this man." -Elsa. The healer agreed and sat opposite Elsa. Elsa got up and left the room, Anna was close behind her. "Orcs? Orcs never pass the mountains. Why would they start now?" -Anna. "I don't know but we need a map." -Elsa. In the library of the castle was a huge up to date map of Arendelle and the southern and eastern kingdom. The map was too modern to have the old kingdom of Bouldra. Anna pulled a few rolled up maps out of a large barrel. They were dusty and rarely used. She rolled one out on the floor.

This map had a much more in depth drawing of the northern kingdom as well as some of the areas around it. The map depicted Arendelle as peaceful with it's bright greens and blues. But Bouldra was a polar opposite drawn with reds and browns. The area around the kingdom was mountainous and barren. To the far north, the feared orc horde. Drawn as only two tiny furious orcs on the map, but many of the other kingdoms owed their safety to Bouldra. King Kaziden and his fathers before him halted the advance of many would be monster armies. Chimeras, orcs, gryphons, basilisks and even undead warriors. Elsa was intrigued by all the different threats surrounding Bouldra. What would possess a people to live in a land so barren with so many threats lined at their borders. Above the small depictions of chimeras and gryphons was another creature larger than both. It was drawn emerging from a mountain with the top missing. A grand volcano, with what looked to Elsa as a dragon bursting out from the top.

Anna noticed Elsa fixated on the drawing of the dragon. "It's probably not a real dragon, more like a symbol for lava." -Anna. "You're probably right there hasn't been a natural dragon in hundreds of years." -Elsa. "So what are you going to do?" -Anna. "I have to go to Bouldra and find out why the orcs are moving down and then we can move them back to the mountains and maybe discover what happened to Bouldra and why it vanished." -Elsa. "Won't it be dangerous?" -Anna. Elsa let out a scoff. "Please, your big sisters got this. Besides a little heat is nothing to me. I could cool that place down in my sleep." -Elsa. "I was more worried about the monsters." -Anna. "With my powers I can send them scurrying back into the trees." -Elsa. Elsa had a cartographer come to the castle with great haste. He plotted out a smaller map for her and outlined the path she should take. Trekking over the mountains was too dangerous and would take too long. So she would first travel by sea half way, but it was highly recommended that she not approach the Bouldra waters with her ship. Ever since the disappearance of the kingdom's presence no boat had ever ventured up there and returned.

Elsa's boat was ready in one day and she had packed a lot of gear in a few bags. The men were nervous to be heading up to Bouldra. All of them were older than the Queen so all of them had heard the stories of death, monsters, demons and even plague. Although many had tried to go up to find the remains of Bouldra, no one had the powers Elsa did. She was confident in her abilities to stop the orc onslaught and return them from whence they came. Anna was not so sure, she feared for her sisters safety. "Are you sure you will be okay with only ten soldiers?" -Anna. "Speed and stealth are our most powerful advantages over the orcs, if we give those up we are inviting trouble. Now don't give me that pouty face, you are in charge while I am away. Keep order and just go about as we always do. I'll be back before the full moon." -Elsa. "That's like two weeks! What am I supposed to do until then? I just got used to having you in my life again." -Anna. "Plan your wedding tend, to the garden, make sure the docks are tended to and -" -Elsa. "I get it there's a lot to do." -Anna. The sisters shared on last tight hug and Elsa got onto the boat. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were all present to wave the Queen good bye. Anna had an uneasy feeling as the boat left the dock. Every time she had personally saw to the departure of a ship, it was the last time she saw those people.

End Chapter 1


End file.
